mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath: Bloodbath
After one co-host forces another into doing a world tour of Total Drama fan countries and planets and the third host becomes fed up with her abusive behaviour. The three new guests join the peanut gallery, where five of them get the opportunity to re-join the competition. Plot The episode opens with Wade Martin happily announcing that this here Aftermath show is called; The Aftermath: Bloodbath. He then happily announces that Stephanie McMahon is finally gone, doing her job and travelling around the world in search of her number one fan, which Martin does not believe exists. He then begins to wonder where Boonie MacFarlane is, but then all of a sudden, McMahon comes out and reveals that she sent MacFarlane instead of her. Boonie is then shown to be in Boolos, where she and some interns are caught in a blizzard. Wade promises he will get Boonie back and swears revenge, then proceeds to leave the stage. McMahon then brings out Constantinos Brakus and Kinzie Kensington. McMahon then shows the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment. Boonie is shown again, prompting Wade to rush back on stage. McMahon was supposed to meet one of her biggest fans, but because she had Boonie go instead, the fan is angry and wants them to sing a song about Stephanie. Martin then sings No Chance in Hell, her father, Vince McMahon's theme song. Stephanie announces that one of the peanut gallery members will get another chance at the million dollars in the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge. Five will be selected to compete. Two of our former contestants and some random people are given a can of peanuts, five of which contain golden White Rabbit's heads. The contestants rush over to Steph in order to grab a can of peanuts, but most of them do not have a golden bunny head in them. Diamond Tiara, Rarity, Beatrice Trudeau, Brakus, and Kinzie Kensington get to move on to the next round, which is a giant board game. Contestants must roll a giant dice and complete some mini-challenges to move on. Just before they start, Martin shows some embarrassing clips of Stephanie in the pure green room in order to exact revenge over what she did to Boonie, revealing that she is very gross. McMahon tries to cover it up, saying that the clip wasn't real, but no one buys it. She starts trying to rush the game through and Martin then realises that if they don't end the show on time, Stephanie (and himself) will not receive payment. He then tries to slow down the game, telling the contestants to take their time, while Stephanie rushes them along with the game. Tiara starts the competition by rolling the dice and landing on the Fat Boner square. Her challenge is to eat two Jamaican hot peppers and drink milk while watching funny clips of the show without squirting milk out of her nose or mouth. The clips are all of Thompson injuring himself, but Tiara does not laugh, saying she "can't laugh at the dead". She then breathes fire from the heat and Stephy quickly moves on to the next contestant. It is then Kinzie's turn, when she rolls on a Seidan square, it is revealed to be a booby-trap and she falls through the floor where she subsequently dies. Brakus takes his turn and his challenge is to dodge lasers while standing on an Ochanepian square. If he breaks contact from the square, the face-hugging Xenomorphs will brutally attack him. Brakus does very well at first, being able to dodge most of the lasers, but is eventually shocked by one of them, which causes the aliens to attack him. It is then Trudeau's turn and after landing on the Chaosworld square, she is forced to have a boxing match with a chaotic priest, a vodka worshipper. Despite her confidence, she is almost immediately knocked out. Rarity then rolls and after landing on a Tanya square, her challenge is to come up with one of Tanya's positive attributes. Despite Tanya having no positive attributes, Rarity succeeds and moves onto the next round with Tiara. Tiara's second challenge, after landing on the Outworld square, is to balance some of Jax Briggs' alien meatballs on her nose for at least three seconds. However, she manages to do this before Martin even tells her what the challenge is. Rarity then rolls to the last space, the Earth square and her challenge is to catch an intern dressed up like a Bigfoot and bring him to one of the Special Forces members outside of the studio. While she is doing this, Boonie is then shown again, treating the paw of a zangko that attacked them earlier. She says she can't leave the zangko until he is healed. Martin is against this, but is unable to stop it, and instead swears revenge on McMahon, which she ignores. Rarity catches the intern in the sack and is asked the question; "What is the name of Omar Romero's favourite band?" Steph tries rushing Rare, but she cuts her off saying that she's thinking. Frustrated at Rarity taking too long to answer, Stephanie tells her the answer: "Green Day! GREEN DAY IS THE ANSWER!!!" Since Rarity then said the answer out loud, Wade congratulates her and tells her that she won the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge and that she is now in the competition. She is then taken away by three interns. McMahon is relieved and then tells the audience that the next aftermath episode will be at the secret finale location. Martin then signs off the episode. Trivia *Stephanie McMahon's husband is revealed to be Triple H. *In this episode, Wade Martin shows embarrassing clips of Steph. (Examples include:) **Her burping and farting at the same time. ***Her being secretly overweight. ****Her eating a dirty slice of pizza off of the ground and then farting some more. *****And her pissing in a bowl. *Diamond Tiara and Rarity both participated in Total Drama Second Chance despite not compete in the game at all. *Kinzie Kensginton finally dies in this episode. *Despite hating Stephanie, Martin had to sing her father's theme song which isn't a big insulting song at all. *The previous episode was "Boolosian Sours" and the next one was "Edenian Brawls". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Shows